


To Have and To Hold

by igloooooo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rimming, does this count as tenderness, sorry bedelia :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igloooooo/pseuds/igloooooo
Summary: Bedelia faces her fate at the hands of Will and Hannibal. Then they consummate their relationship in another way.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	To Have and To Hold

They arrived at Bedelia’s house only partially healed. Hannibal had his sinister set of surgical supplies in tow. They were going to eat her, or at least part of her. It was the dawn of their new life together, the beginning of the future. Will had one hand wrapped around Hannibal’s forearm to reassure himself that they were both there. An anchor to reality. Hannibal looked at Will and smiled before knocking on her door.

Will wretched the door open before Bedelia could manage to slam it shut and grabbed her shoulder, twisting one arm behind her back. She had a panicked expression that Will had only seen once before, when he told her about his “fake” escape attempt plan.

Who holds the devil, let him hold him well. He hardly will be caught a second time.

She was for once at a loss for words. She made a small sound at the back of her throat as if to say something but couldn’t even develop the thought.

“It’s good to see you again Dr. Du Maurier. It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?” Hannibal said.

Both Bedelia and Will started intently at Hannibal to see what his next move would be. He put down the bag he’d packed his supplies in and rummaged through it, emerging with a syringe and vial.

“I’d love to catch up, but we only have a limited amount of time together before the FBI comes knocking on your door.”

She fell into Will’s arms when the drug entered her bloodstream before she could open her mouth to protest.

“Where should we put her?” Will asked. Hannibal smiled at “we”.

“The floor of her office might do. Not very sanitary but it’s preferable to contaminating the dining table before our meal.”

Her heels scratched white lines into the wood floor as Will dragged her down the hall. He didn’t know yet if Hannibal planned to kill her, or whether he himself had the desire to do so. Hannibal pushed the furniture against the walls and rolled up the rug while Will laid her down.

They went to work cutting off her left leg above the knee. Will followed Hannibal’s instructions, his own familiarity with the way human bodies were built making it easier. Hannibal ligated her arteries and sewed up the U-shaped flaps of skin over the muscle and bone of the stump. Her clothes were covered with the blood and gore that came with amputation and Hannibal stood up over her body with a small smile growing on his face as inspiration struck. Something squeezed at Will’s heart seeing his process in action, like watching an artist run through sketches as he designed the final work.

They just stared at each other for a minute once they were finished. A heavy, reverent feeling was pressing down over top of them. The church roof was collapsing. Will knelt over Bedelia’s inert body while Hannibal left the room for a minute, understanding he was to keep watch for signs of her rousing. He blinked calmly for long seconds. This was _everything_. To be here with Hannibal, to understand, to see his technique. He tried to slow the fluttering in his chest but in only sped up when Hannibal returned to the room with a dress slung over his arm.

After they redressed her, Hannibal helped Will seat her at the head of the table. She showed no signs of stirring but he tied her to the chair as a precaution and to stop her from falling over. Will returned to her office to carry her leg into the kitchen, placing it on the island. He could do nothing but stand still and stare when Hannibal walked in and gave him such an astonishingly loving look. Will swallowed.

“Unfortunately, we’ll have to make do with whatever ingredients are in this kitchen. Next time we might do something more elaborate.” Hannibal turned away to wash his hands and Will took the chance to exhale. He smiled at “next time”.

And then Will realized he didn’t know what the hell Hannibal meant by “more elaborate” because even by Hannibal’s own standards this was plenty elaborate. Preparing the ingredients alone took nearly an hour and Will didn’t know how Hannibal planned to fit the entire leg inside Bedelia’s oven because like most normal people, she had a normal sized oven. Will was glad he had enough cooking skills to be sufficiently helpful, the more complicated ones he’d learned from watching Hannibal over the years. Once the leg was in the oven (apparently Hannibal had decided to cut in two, which would also cut down on cooking time) he stood up, removed his apron, and looked directly at Will with a predatory gaze. It would’ve be disturbing if Will hadn’t already been looking at Hannibal the same way for a long time now.

“This should take about four hours, but we’ll keep checking on it,” he said casually, like this was the most normal thing in the world, and to him it was.

“What do you plan on doing in the mean time?”

“We should keep an eye on Dr. Du Maurier and set the table.” He walked closer to Will, who tried to gain control of his breathing. His heart didn’t race whenever he killed someone, but it did when Hannibal got close to him. But never out of fear.

Hannibal wiped his hands with a towel and placed it on the counter.

“What else do you have planned?”

Hannibal stood directly in front of Will and smoothed his hand across his uninjured shoulder. “Whatever you would like us to do, Will.”

Will closed his eyes, then stared daringly back at Hannibal. Hannibal looked down at his lips and flicked his gaze back up. He pushed Will back and Will pulled him back with him. He felt the cool metal of the refrigerator behind him as Hannibal backed him into it, their faces only a few inches apart. They’d been this close physically before, but now everything had changed. Or maybe nothing had changed. They both knew. Hannibal picked up both of Will’s hands and shoved them against the refrigerator next to his head. Hannibal leaned in close.

“Tell me Will, would you ever say to me ‘stop’? ‘If you love me, you would stop’?”

Will’s expression softened and his chest rose and fell rapidly. “Not in a thousand years.”

Hannibal surged forward and kissed him. Will opened his lips in acceptance before their mouths even touched. The cold stainless steel against his back only caused him to lean forward into Hannibal’s warmth. Hannibal released one of his hands and he wrapped his newly freed arm over Hannibal’s shoulder and pulled him close, their bodies against each other at every possible point. It was ferocious, more violent than they’d ever been towards each other. Warm and wet and vicious. Hannibal let go of his other hand and pushed Will’s uninjured shoulder back into the refrigerator. Will moaned deeply into his mouth and grabbed him tighter, pushing his fingers upwards into Hannibal’s hair and holding it tight, eliciting a muffled moan in return.

They pulled apart for a moment and Hannibal tenderly pressed their foreheads together. They shared the hot air between them before returning to each other’s mouths. It was slower this time, more exploratory, but just as passionate. Hannibal kept Will pinned to the refrigerator and Will moved one hand down to the small of Hannibal’s back to pull him closer and create friction between their hips. Hannibal’s hardness matched his own.

Hannibal released Will’s mouth and moved it to press it where his jaw and earlobe met, and breathed in the scent of his hairline. Will’s breath caught in his throat and he looked away, overwhelmed by the sensation but still wanting so much more. Hannibal moved his mouth down his throat, lightly scraping his teeth against his skin, and Will knew somewhere in his mind he should be terrified because the last person who’s throat Hannibal put his mouth on had it ripped out. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. He tilted his head up to give Hannibal more access and moaned low in his throat when Hannibal softly bit the place where he’d masticated Francis Dolarhyde’s throat only days before. He moved the hand he’d placed on Will’s chest lower, feeling for a nipple underneath his shirt, and lower still across his stomach. Will bit back a moan when Hannibal took hold of his growing erection through the cloth of his pants.

He removed his lips from Will’s throat and brought them too his ear, whispering deeply with humid breath.

“May I?”

Will nodded, nervous and desperate for more.

“Y-yes.” He turned his head slightly to look at Hannibal before he elegantly dropped to his knees before Will. He gasped “oh my God” before throwing his head back against the unyielding metal of the refrigerator when Hannibal pressed his nose to his groin, smelling him again. He lightly mouthed against him and Will’s breath sped up to the point where he thought he might pass out. He pulled the button open, unzipped, and pulled Will’s pants and boxers down just enough to release his cock.

Will felt like he was going to melt down onto the floor like candlewax and Hannibal pushed the spines of his hips up and sighed warmly against his skin. Will wondered how many other people, if any, had seen this vision of erotic genuflection. Hannibal was on his knees before him in veneration. He kissed lightly along the side Will’s cock then wrapped his lips just around head of before removing them. Hannibal looked up at him through his eyelashes and saw Will’s eyes flick up to the ceiling, half afraid to see the man that was staring up at him, before looking back down. He took Will halfway into his mouth and wrapped a hand loosely around the base, then pulled his mouth back around the tip and pressed his tongue into the slit.

“Jesus, Hannibal, that’s- “

Hannibal hummed around him and took him in deeper. Will arched his back and moaned, pushing his cock further into Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal pulled back nearly all the way before taking his cock into his mouth completely, running his tongue along the length and sucking hungrily around the head. Will looked down just as Hannibal glanced back up and wouldn’t release his gaze, a hand still pressing his hip into the refrigerator. He raised his eyebrows and looked almost worried about the ecstasy he was feeling seeing Hannibal sucking his cock like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do in his life. He moved his mouth back and forth while tortuously maintaining eye contact, only looking away to focus intently on swallowing Will down. Will groaned loudly while wrapping his hair in his fingers. Hannibal pulled off to gently run his mouth along the side before taking Will into his mouth and swallowing him down again.

“Hannibal, I’m-” Will warned but Hannibal only sped up his movements. He couldn’t manage to form a complete sentence anymore as the feeling of Hannibal’s lips around him was the only thing his mind had room for. He steadied himself with one hand and tried futilely grip the flat surface of the refrigerator and the other tightly held onto Hannibal’s hair as he spilled in his mouth.

Will tried to catch his breath as he attempted to speak while Hannibal redressed him and stood up to kiss him again. They were so intent on devouring each other, forcing each other to breathe deeply through their noses so they wouldn’t have to separate. Will moved to wrap his hands around Hannibal’s waist but Hannibal pushed his hands back against the refrigerator and ground against him. They released each other’s mouths only for Will to move his down Hannibal’s throat and suck a bruise there while pushing Hannibal’s hands off of his so he could pull him closer. Will rolled his hips against Hannibal’s to create friction and elicited a groan from him while Will bit softly at his neck. He untucked Hannibal’s shirt so he could crawl a hand up his abdomen before suddenly pushing it down Hannibal’s pants to grip his cock. He pressed his mouth behind Hannibal’s ear and kissed him.

“I want you to fuck me right now.”

He looked up to see Hannibal him attempt to smile and trying to focus enough to speak. “Patience. Later.”

Will groaned with a mixture frustration and anticipation and tugged at Hannibal’s cock as he felt his own begin to swell again at the thought of finally being able to fuck Hannibal. He undid Hannibal’s pants with his other hand to give himself room before returning it to the back of Hannibal’s neck, and used the precome leaking out of the head to slick Hannibal’s cock so he could move his hand faster. Hannibal pressed his face into Will’s hair to bury a moan and Will’s breath hitched when he realized how easily he could overpower this monster of a being. He threw his head back before turning back to Hannibal’s face so he could kiss him. Hannibal moaned softly again and bit into Will’s mouth as his came in Will’s hand.

Will closed his eyes while they both caught their breaths. “Fuck, Hannibal, God...”

Hannibal smiled against his cheek. “Do you usually use my name and God’s in the same sentence?” Will smiled back.

“I always forget how arrogant you are.”

“That makes two of us.”

When they finally let go of each other, Will grabbed the towel from the counter to wipe off his hand while Hannibal straightened himself up. Neither could bring themselves to break eye contact. They were reliving the divine moment they’d seen each other again for the first time in so long in the Florence.

“How much longer on the… leg?” Will tried not to laugh about the absurdity of that sentence.

“I’ll check. Look in on Dr. Du Maurier, won’t you?”

Will noticed how Hannibal only referred to Bedelia by her title now. It felt like he was trying to prove to Will how he’d severed any personal connection to her, to anyone else but him. Will wasn’t sure he believed that, or at least didn’t want to because it would ruin the satisfaction of eating a part of her in front of her, and forcing her to participate.

Bedelia’s eyes were open slightly, so Will rummaged through Hannibal’s bag to look for the drug he’s used previously. He then searched the house for things to decorate the table with. Plates and cutlery, candles in silver holders. A candlelit dinner seemed appropriate for their first meal reunited at last. A first date, and Bedelia was the third wheel. He returned to the kitchen to dig out dishes from the top cabinets for Hannibal to present their meal on. 

“A few more hours still. How is she?”

“She’s not going anywhere. Although even if she was awake I still don’t think she’d be going anywhere.”

Hannibal looked amused. “We might retire for a drink in the meantime.”

They moved to Bedelia’s office where her blood was drying on the floor. Hannibal poured two glasses of whiskey from the bar and they sat on the chairs he’d moved against the wall. They sat in silence for a long time, simply contented to look at each other. Will absentmindedly swirled the whiskey in his glass while Hannibal gently stroked his fingers over his knee. Will hummed.

“Do you plan on killing her?” Will finally asked.

“I wanted to leave that up to you.”

Will went quiet and turned the decision over in his head.

“It won’t make a difference if she’s dead or alive when the FBI shows up. They’ll know it was us either way.” He searched for the instinctual decision that hid somewhere in his mind. “But I want to kill her anyway.”

He nearly melted into his chair at the way Hannibal looked at him. The liquor wasn’t helping their temptation to jump each other. The knowledge that the anticipation would only heighten their end and their beginning was the only thing holding them back.

“Would you like to do it on your own or would you like me to join you?”

“Join me. Definitely.” Will looked down at his glass for a second. “It’s not that I’m reluctant but… the feeling of killing with you… it’s a high I’ll be chasing for the rest of my life. I want to feel that again.”

Hannibal gripped Will’s knee and rubbed the bottom of his thigh with his thumb. Will closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try to calm himself.

“You- you have to stop doing that,” he laughed. Hannibal grinned and removed his hand.

“I’ll go check on our host’s leg. I wouldn’t want you to distract me and allow it to burn.”

Will reclined in his chair and took a sip of whiskey. He looked out the window. The wind was making the glass shudder and cold air seeped in through the seams. He _really_ did need to distract himself from thoughts of Hannibal. His warm body on top of his own, being filled by him, hands everywhere, all over… he was so far gone, far past the point of no return. He tried to focus on the shivering trees outside.

“Another hour,” Hannibal said when he reentered the room. “We should prepare the rest of the food.”

In the kitchen they arranged the rest of the food in bowls Will had found. It was like everything else Hannibal did; exquisite, luscious art, turning something so hideous into beauty. The oven timer went off and after Hannibal checked the temperature, he added a final garnish of leaves Will recognized from when he’d been staring out the window.

“Take a seat Will. I’ll join you in a moment. Allow me the pleasure of serving you.”

Will entered the dining room and took his seat at the middle of the table. Bedelia was awake for the most part and following him with a look in her eyes that was a mixture of contempt and curiosity. She raised her exhausted eyebrows as if to say “seriously?”. She’d definitely been awake when they were going at it in the kitchen and Will couldn’t help but avert his eyes and blush.

Hannibal entered a minute later carrying their meal and her expression snapped to one of terror when she saw her limb detached and cooked, never to be reunited with her body. After placing it in the center of the table Hannibal returned to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine, a deep garnet pinot noir that tasted of spiced vanilla and cherry. He poured Bedelia’s portion first, then moved to lean over Will and scent him as he filled up his glass. Will slowly turned his head to meet Hannibal’s half lidded eyes and returned the expression with a soft smile.

“So,” Bedelia started shakily once Hannibal had carved the leg and seated himself across from her at the head of the table, “which of us tastes better, me or Will?”

Will picked up his glass to hide his smile. Hannibal looked at him, amused, then returned his gaze to Bedelia.

“As proficient as I am in the culinary arts, I’m afraid you could never compete with dear Will.” Will lowered his glass and brought the back of his hand to his mouth as he coughed up the wine while trying not to laugh.

Bedelia was still refusing to look down at herself on the plate and was trying to keep her eyes level. “You aren’t worried he’s going to bite it off?”

Will looked over at Hannibal. “Is that your plan?” he smiled.

“Being able to taste you as much as I wish to and whenever you ask for it overrides any instinct I have to consume you completely,” Hannibal raised his glass in Will’s direction.

They were never going to be able to force Bedelia to eat herself but the torture of watching her body being devoured was enough. Will’s eyes bounced back and force between Bedelia and Hannibal but Hannibal only had his eyes on him as they ate.

They were silent for nearly the rest of the meal as Bedelia’s normally stoic manner grew more and more distressed. She shook at the slow torture of watching herself disappear.

Will took an immense pleasure in watching every new wave of fear cross her face as she realized how her doom was now inevitable. Her fate was at Will’s hands and no one was going to save her.

“Whatever you’re planning to do, at least do me the courtesy of doing it now,” she finally said.

Will looked at Hannibal and they smiled at each other. He promptly swallowed the last morsel of her leg and they both stood. Hannibal walked around the table and pushed her chair back onto the ground. She yelped and tried to get her arms behind her to push herself up but hadn’t regained enough of her strength. The sound of her panicked breathing filled the room as Will sat on her chest, wrapped his hands around her throat, and squeezed the life from of her, mirroring the breathless way her own patient had died.

Her strangulation took minutes. The flow of blood to her brain was cut off and the cartilage of her throat was crushed under Will’s thumbs. She grabbed at his wrists and tried to push at his face but all she managed to do was leave a few shallow scratches on his arms. Hannibal grabbed her wrists, but held onto them loosely enough that she could still struggle against him.

Once her blood flow was cut off and could no longer support her brain function she stopped moving. Will’s expression fell from one of rage to one of intent concentration as he held tightly onto her throat. His breath stayed even but heavy for the long minutes he was on top of her, and he held onto her long enough to assure that she was wholly and completely dead.

Hannibal was kneeling at the other end of her chair behind her head until they were both satisfied that Bedelia lie dead underneath him. Will looked up to see Hannibal staring at him with intense admiration. With wet eyes he said softly, “Will.”

They were both at a loss for words as Hannibal stood up and offered Will his hand. He climbed off of Bedelia’s lifeless body, and Hannibal pulled him close and kissed him slowly. Hannibal caressed Will’s face, running a thumb over his cheekbone and moving his hand to card his fingers through Will’s hair. He pulled Will close and kissed him slowly. They parted their lips and Will threw his arms over Hannibal’s shoulders and felt a tear fall between their faces and wasn’t sure whether it was his or Hannibal’s or both. Hannibal kissed his forehead, his cheek, and moved his lips at his neck to suck lightly enough but it would still leave a bruise. Will moved his arms down to Hannibal’s waist and pressed their hips together so they could feel each other’s growing hardness.

He pushed Hannibal back against the table and for a moment they nearly lost their balance. Will roughly pulled their heads apart with a hand in Hannibal’s hair.

“I need you to fuck me _right now_.”

Hannibal just stared silently and nodded with parted lips. He pulled Will the dark hallway to Bedelia’s bedroom.

Will pushed Hannibal back so that his knees collapsed on the edge of the bed and straddled his lap. Hannibal held himself up with one hand and held onto to Will’s face with the other until he allowed himself to be pushed flat back against the bed. He dragged Will down with a hand snagged in his hair into an impassioned kiss. His other hand reached up to grab at Will’s ass to pull him as far against him as possible while Will clung onto his shoulders. Will pulled back a few inches.

He looked down at Hannibal’s hot, blushing face and felt his chest heaving below him. This was real. They were behind the veil together. All their manipulations ended the moment Will had freed him. They were both finally free. He stroked a thumb across Hannibal’s lower lip and cheek and tangled his fingers in his hair. Hannibal closed his eyes and whispered something unintelligible.

This, _this_ was something akin to fate. The moment they’d met in Jack’s office, or maybe even before that, the events leading to this had been set in motion. Will leaned back down to push his tongue back into Hannibal’s mouth.

They writhed against each other until it became unbearable. Hannibal pushed him away and stood up.

“I’ll be back in a moment. Take your clothes off before I return.”

Will rapidly undressed once Hannibal exited and moved to lay on his side, head resting on a pillow in the crook of his elbow, and his draped his other arm over his stomach so he could stroke his cock at the memory of how Hannibal’s mouth had felt around it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

His eyes flew open when his heard Hannibal reenter the room. Hannibal stood motionless, in shock at the way Will had posed himself before placing the bottle of olive oil he’d retrieved on the night table and after a beat removed the rest of his own clothes at lightning speed. He practically jumped on top of Will and pushed him back so he could press their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Hannibal then sat up between Will’s bent knees. He took in the sight of the man lying below him, skin reflecting the moonlight the way the moon itself reflected sunlight.

“You’re perfect, you know.” He ran a hand over Will’s collarbone, brushed his fingers lightly over a nipple, down his stomach and paused over the long scar he’d left there in what felt like a lifetime ago. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you that. You’ve bared your raw and naked soul the way I’ve bared mine to you. Part of me believes we were always destined to meet, that we were always destined to end up like this.”

Will smiled up at him. “But you’ve seen me literally naked before, haven’t you?”

“Like this? Yes.”  
  
“Did you kiss me any of those times?”

“No.”

“Did you want to?”

“I wanted you to remember when I kissed you for the first time. I wanted you to kiss me back.”

Will looked up at Hannibal, then pulled him down to kiss him some more because he knew that’s what Hannibal wanted. And he wanted to give Hannibal that. He wanted to give him every part of himself that he could.

Hannibal wrapped a hand loosely around Will’s cock and teased the leaking head with his thumb. Will panted into his mouth and bucked his hips up for more friction, but Hannibal just removed his hand to hold him down by the hips.

“Let me taste you.”

Hannibal placed his hand over the side of Will’s ribcage to turn him over so his stomach was on the bed.

“How-“ Will started, then the realization of what Hannibal meant hit him.

“Let me taste you…”

Will lay on his stomach, trying to control his breathing, while Hannibal ghosted his lips across his neck. His eyes fluttered closed and he gasped when Hannibal dragged his lips, soft and warm, down his spine, his hands following the contours of his shoulder blades and across his waist. Will’s hands twisted the sheets below him as the other man’s mouth reached his hole and his hands spread open his cheeks.

“God, Hannibal, Hannibal,” he gasped and arched into the touch.

Hannibal lapped deeply around the rim, his oral fixation, his obsession with Will, poured into every movement. He teased him by moving his mouth down to the insides of Will’s thighs and sucked gently at the flesh there. He nipped at him lightly with the dangerous mouth that should never be anywhere near a human body, and Will tried to rut against the sheets but Hannibal stopped him by gripping his waist firmly before he returned his mouth to where it Will desperately needed it.

He spread his cheeks apart again with his fingers before returning to ministrations, tasting in circles around Will’s hole before carefully plunging his tongue inside, not wanting to shock Will with the unfamiliar feeling by giving him too much at once. He failed. Will moaned at the sudden intrusion, thrusting back against Hannibal’s tongue and begging for more. Hannibal wanted to provide for him, to take care of him, so he licked into his hole as far as he could then slid a finger in alongside his tongue.

After a few more thrusts Will couldn’t help but relax, having given up trying to muffle the sounds that fell from him mouth when Hannibal had moaned against him, the noise reverberating up his spine to some part of his skull he didn’t know he could feel such a thing in. It was like a concession, his brain smashing into the walls of his skull and bruising. Will melted into the sheets. He felt nothing but trust towards a man who’d previously done nothing but hurt him, and who he’d hurt so much in return.

Hannibal pulled away and kneeled between his legs. He put a hand on Will’s hip to encourage him to turn back over, and Will pushed himself up on one arm, his thighs bracketing Hannibal’s and his knees brushing against the bottom of the other man’s rib cage. Hannibal leaned forward and wrapped one hand around Will’s waist and another through his hair and pulled him forward. Will clutched his shoulder with his free hand.

“You taste better than anything I’ve ever eaten,” Hannibal whispered against his lover’s lips, “Better than I could imagine anything might taste.” Will pressed their lips together and plunged his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth. Their jaws moved loosely and effortlessly against each other while the hand on Will’s waist moved down over his hip, under the curve of his ass while fingers teased his hole, and under his thigh so Hannibal could wrap his leg around his own waist. He brought their chests together as closely as their flesh would allow and jolted when Will rubbed his cock against his own.

“I want to taste every part of you. I hope I’ll have the chance to before I die.”

Will couldn’t form the words to respond to that and just let his mouth fall open. Hannibal pressed him

gently back onto the bed and laid his head softly onto the pillow. Will gazed up at him with half lidded, contented eyes and they both exhaled.

Hannibal pressed his lips to the spot behind Will’s ear and inhaled, whispering Will’s name over and over. Will knew then that _this_ was all he ever wanted. To be seen, to be understood so wholly and completely and to never be able to hide, to love someone in their entirety and to be loved so entirely in return. He ran a hand through Hannibal’s hair and rolled his hips against him as Hannibal ran his lips down Will’s pulse.

They could lay like this forever, moving quietly and slowly against each other and never letting the other go. Hannibal moved down his sternum, breath warming Will’s skin along the way, and swirled his tongue around a nipple. Will threw his head back and gasped at the sensation, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and one slid down into his hair. Hannibal moved up to kiss it away and gripped Will’s erection that lay between their stomachs, running his thumb up the underside, and Will pulled him up to moan into his mouth and jerked up into his fist.

He pulled Will’s hands up next to his head and thrust his cock against Will’s, making them both moan. He let go of a hand to rub a dry thumb around Will’s hole and Will buried his face and a groan into Hannibal’s neck. Will blindly grabbed for the oil on the nightstand to push it into Hannibal’s hand, who covered his fingers with it and returned his thumb to Will’s entrance and slowly rubbed it around to coax him into relaxing. Will willed every muscle below his waist to relax as Hannibal slipped his thumb into him up to the first knuckle.

“Oh God,” Will cried against Hannibal’s skin as he pushed the rest of his thumb into him. He thrust down against into and Hannibal pulled it out and slowly pushed it back in again and again and again. He replaced it with a finger, carefully opening him up, then added a second, and scraped his teeth against Will’s throat when Will grabbed his free hand painfully tight and clenched and unclenched around the fingers inside him. He squirmed when Hannibal brushed the tips of his fingers across his prostate and Hannibal was tempted to hold him down, but resisted the urge when Will pushed back down to chase after the sensation. After a few more thrusts Hannibal pulled out and pushed the tips of three fingers inside, and Will groaned at the stretch. He was so tight and smooth around him that Hannibal couldn’t help but drop his head onto Will’s shoulder in ecstatic disbelief. The temptation to make Will come with just his fingers was overwhelming. He moaned into his neck when Will relaxed enough that he could push his fingers in all the way. He moved them in and out until Will turned his face into Hannibal’s cheek and breathed “please.”

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed one around Will’s wet, stretched hole one last time just to feel him again before they consummated their relationship for a second time. He cradled Will’s head with one hand, kissed him tenderly, lined his cock up and pushed in just up to the head. Will broke the lingering quiet by trying but failing to suppress a loud moan. Hannibal pulled out and pushed in again, and with every thrust Will opened up around him until he was fully inside while Hannibal brushed his mouth slowly over his face. Across his chin, and jaw, and nose, and eyelids, and in between his eyebrows and over his forehead. He fucked Will so slowly and when the head of his cock brush past his prostate Will moved his hands to the sides of Hannibal’s face and quietly begged, “please, please, Hannibal, more, I need more.”

Hannibal leaned down to kiss him, then sped up and fucked him harder. Will grabbed the back of his head so he couldn’t move away, and clung onto his shoulder, choking out moans and appeals to God. Hannibal grabbed his hips to pull him back against him as he fucked him harder and faster, still kissing Will deeply and being kissed deeply in return.

“Did- did you always want this?” Will finally managed to gasp out after loosening his grip on Hannibal’s head.

“Did you ever imagine this?” Hannibal replied, trying and failing to keep his voice even.

Will buried his face into Hannibal’s shoulder and groaned “yes.” Hannibal knew the vibration of Will’s voice against his skin while he was inside him, their bodies as in sync as they were when they killed Dolarhyde together, was something he would feel every second for the rest of his life.

“So did I.”

Will’s breath hitched and they were both getting close. Hannibal’s heavy breath was hot against his cheek. They crushed their mouths together again and only separated for few moments at a time to regain their breath. Hannibal moved his hand down to tug at Will’s cock that had been leaking between their abdomens. Will spread his legs farther apart so Hannibal could fuck him as deep as possible and let out breathy moans every time Hannibal brushed against his prostate. Hannibal moved down in a fit of impulsive possessiveness to rub his thumb against the pink skin stretched so perfectly around his cock. Will cried out at the feeling and the tears returned to his eyes.

“God, I want this, I need this- I- I never knew how much I needed this, I need you so much, Hannibal,” Will panted into the open lips against his.

“I need you Will. I want you Will, I need you, I can’t-”

“Please never stop loving me.”

Hannibal slowed down to a stop and lifted his head. Will’s eyes grew wide and he couldn’t look away from Hannibal’s despite the terror he felt from his admission.

“I’ve tried so many times to stop loving you, and every time I failed,” Hannibal said. “I never thought I could love someone the way I love you. You’ve demolished every expectation I’ve ever had about myself. You are _a force_. You’ve destroyed me and made me something new. My memories from before we met feel like another lifetime. Life might’ve been simpler if we’d never met, but it would have been unbearable. It would’ve crushed us both. I never knew I wanted this until I met you, and then it was all I wanted.”

Will released his breath and closed his eyes. “I need you Hannibal.” He opened them, half-lidded. “I love you.”

Hannibal pressed their temples together and gently kissed the corner of Will’s lips. He started fucking him again, speeding up almost immediately while Will gulped deep breaths and moaned, “God, God, God.” He thrust up into Hannibal’s fist and pushed down onto his cock. The man above him stroked him faster and Will cried out silently as he came and warm tears spilled down his face. Hannibal looked into his eyes and saw the release of all the stress, all the tension from Will’s face, everything and every thought that had tormented him his whole life dissipating into the cold air enveloping them. Hannibal’s face changed to one of loving admiration and relief, and he kissed him as he pushed inside him one last time and came. They panted, chests heaving, immobile, against each other, bodies melded and molded and inseparable. Completely mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and finally physically intimate.

Hannibal eventually pulled out and fell to Will’s side, tugging him into his arms. Will ran his hand through Hannibal’s hair. “I really do love you,” he said. Hannibal turned Will’s head with his thumb to look at him. “I know.” Will smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. He laughed, and Hannibal laughed in return, a rare noise that Will could feed off of forever, and rested his forehead against Will’s and kissed him back. “I love you too.”

Will threw his arm over Hannibal’s chest and pulled him so they were both on their sides, facing each other. He wanted to see him and be seen by him. Hannibal blinked slowly the way a cat might, and for once had nothing to say. All he did was smile gently and run a hand through Will’s hair and down his face, and Will moved his head closer to Hannibal’s, just to be there, to be close. Hannibal moved his hand down Will’s neck, thumbing lightly over the healing scar under Will’s collarbone, around his shoulder and across his ribcage before tracing his fingertips across the smile on Will’s stomach and finally resting his hand between them on the bed.

“Did you know then?” Hannibal asked.

Will paused for a moment. “The night before. That’s when I knew for sure. You asked me to leave with you. You gave me a chance to change my mind. That’s when I knew you were in love with me. I was going to betray you, and you still wanted me anyway.”

“I still do. I never stopped.”

“I know.” Will leaned over to kiss him.

They laid like that for a time, with the cold silence around them and the heat and soft sounds of breathing, skin moving across sheets, between them.

“We need to leave,” Will finally said.

Hannibal nuzzled his nose into Will’s neck and inhaled. “We do. But let me hold you a little while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of firsts for me (first time writing Hannibal fanfiction, first time writing porn, etc.) but it was fun! This is partially based off of the ending of the 2001 Anthony Hopkins Hannibal movie.


End file.
